1.Field of Invention
This invention relates to a computer printable blank for forming a video cassette box for housing and identifying home videos and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to such blanks having improved durability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video cassettes containing movies or instructional media have been provided and stored in a rigid plastic material case, the case having a hinged lid enabling one to gain access to the cassette. This was satisfactory when the video cassette was provided in a read only form from a manufacturer or distributor such as a video rental store. Nowadays such cassettes are provided in a read and write form or in blank for copying of video TV programs or making home videos of various events. Users therefore, need to be able to identify the contents of such video cassettes and if necessary to vary the list of contents when changes are made on the cassette.
Computer programs can be written to enable a list of or the nature of the material on a video cassette to be identified which may be placed on the cassette container to identify its contents. But, the rigid pre-formed container cannot be passed through a conventional computer printer.
Application Ser. No. 09/193,329 addresses this problem by providing the contents of the video cassette to be printed out on a flat substrate such as a piece of paper or a blank which can then be folded, and with adhesive joined to form a container box to hold the cassette, with the printed list of contents appearing on one or both flat faces of the container or box.
Further, it discloses that the blank can be dimensioned to fit all size computer printers by trimming its edges before use or by trimming them after printing to take advantage of a "bleed" of ink across of the trim boundary, so that the finished graphic design on the box will transcend the edges to appear professional and finished.